


Wherefore Art Thou Romeo?

by Strangertd



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, M/M, One Shot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangertd/pseuds/Strangertd
Summary: Romeo, Juliet and Mickey Mouse all go to the same party…





	Wherefore Art Thou Romeo?

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a Mood™ and wrote this. I then figured I have nothing to lose by posting this.

Romeo and Juliet is the worst love story ever. They’re enemies who fall in love, sleep with each other, and die within a few days. So it’s only fitting that she and I are dressed up as Romeo and Juliet at the Halloween party. We take plenty of pictures while we're here. Some of us kissing, some of us holding hands. Normal couple shit. It’s god-awful, but we’re only doing it for one reason: Christopher freaking Colfer. He’s here too, dressed as Mickey Mouse, with Ashley and Will as his Minnie and Donald.  
  
I know it hurts him to see me parading her around like a trophy. It hurts me too. I’d give anything to be home with him. To be wrapped up in a blanket with him, Cooper and Brian next to us napping while we're watching the Nightmare Before Christmas.  
  
I drink. I get tipsy- okay, maybe a little more than that. I drink a lot. Can you blame me? The love of my life is so close to me. For once, he and I are together, in the same place at the same time. I can feel his presence in the room. I can feel his piercing gaze as his eyes meet mine. God, I love his eyes. He’s so close, but I have this hag on my arm, kissing my cheek and holding me near. She's far closer to me than I want her to be.  
  
So no, this Romeo doesn’t love Juliet. He doesn't like her. He can’t stand her actually. Romeo would rather go home and get fucked by a mouse whose shirt is unbuttoned dangerously low. God, why does it have to be unbuttoned that low. I can see his chest hairs, and I want nothing more than to be at home with him right now.  
  
But Romeo can’t do that. Not yet at least. I just have to last a few more hours, until she’s as drunk as I am. Then, my mouse in shining armor will leave his Minnie and Donald, and come find me. He'll pull me out to his car, and we'll go home. To our home. Where our chubby cat and gorgeous golden retriever are waiting for us. Minnie and Donald can do whatever they want to do. So can Juliet for all I care.  
  
I'll wait a few hours more. I'll take more pictures and play nice. I'll follow whatever charade they want me to. I'll do whatever I have to do, no matter how painful, as long as I get to go home to my true love every night. Loving him, and knowing he loves me in return. That's all I need...


End file.
